Ceux qui comptent
by nesache
Summary: Écrit à l'occasion d'un marathon écriture. La lettre d'admission à Poudlard de Remus se ramène en la personne d'Albus Dumbledore.


Ecrit dans le cadre d'un marathon de l'écriture

Fandom : Harry Potter

Prompt : « Je n'ai jamais rencontré personne qui ne soit pas important »

OoO

oOo

Remus s'était posé sur le rebord d'une fenêtre du rez de chaussée, un livre ouvert sur le ventre et somnolant alors que le soleil tapait au dessus de sa tête. Il faisait un drôle de rêve éveillé ou un vieil homme, à la longue barbe blanche et aux lunettes en demi-lune se tenait devant la porte d'entrée et...Son cœur s'arrêta soudainement et il manqua de tomber de son rebord. Un vieil homme bien réel se tourna vers lui et lui lança un sourire avant de toquer à la porte.

-Remus !

Il entendit la voix paniquée de son père l'appeler de l'autre bout de la maison suivit de bruits de pas précipités.

-Barricade toi fils ! Ferme tout et reste où tu es.

Remus haussa un sourcil et regarda avec curiosité le vieil homme continuer à lui sourire calmement. Bien. Ou il est un très mauvais juge de caractère et leurs visiteur derrière ses airs de vieux sages divins est en fait une sorte de démon décrépit ou il s'agit encore d'un cas de surréaction de ses parents, très fréquents depuis l'incendie de leur dernière maison et leur déménagement forcé.

Il soupira et ferma son livre d'un coup sec. Il y a des jours où il ne se sent pas dix ans. Derrière la porte menant au couloir, il entendit son père faire barrage à l'homme et il peut imaginer parfaitement sa mère, solidaire à ses côtés, silencieuse et déterminée.

Il alla dans la cuisine, sortit des tasses et fit bouillir l'eau pour le thé. Pestant contre l'absence de gâteaux, il sortit le sucre et mis le tout sur un plateau puis ouvrit la porte faisant le lien entre la cuisine et le couloir, contournant ainsi le faible blocus de ses parents. Il tomba nez à nez avec le vieil homme.

-Thé ?

Son père et sa mère le regardèrent sidérés.

-Demandé si gentiment, impossible de refuser, dit le visiteur les yeux pétillants de malice derrière ses fines lunettes.

Il regarda son père patiemment, attendant son accord. Celui-ci détourna le regard comme honteux et Remus considéra ça comme un oui.

De retour dans le salon, une pièce de petite taille mais aménagée brillamment par sa mère, Remus posa le plateau sur la table basse et attendit que l'homme s'installe. Celui ci sortit sa baguette et fit apparaître une assiette de pancakes et un jeu de bavboules.

Étonné, il regarda derrière lui et constata qu'aucun de ses parents ne l'avaient suivis.

-C'est à toi que je veux parler Remus.

Il leva les yeux déconcerté et croisa l'homme du regard. Il sentit comme une décharge, une sorte de connexion nerveuse apparaître et eut la désagréable sensation d'étaler son âme. Il se força à tourner la tête pour briser le lien.

-Je suis horriblement malpoli, je ne me suis pas présenté. Mon nom est Albus Dumbledore et je suis…

-Le directeur de Poudlard, répondit Remus le cœur battant à toute vitesse.

-Oh tu me connais ! Dit-il gaiement.

-Euh…

-C'est sans importance, viens t'asseoir, je brûle de faire une partie.

Le garçon s'assit en face de son invité en tremblant. Il avait passé ses dernières années à se blinder du mieux qu'il pouvait, à apprendre à ne pas montrer ses faiblesses. Jamais. À personne.

Et pourtant le seule mention de Poudlard fit voler en éclat tout son contrôle. Il eut envie de pleurer, refoulant de toutes ses forces la lumière d'espoir qui venait de s'allumer et en même temps de la colère contre cet homme qui venait jouer avec ses émotions. Il respira et s'obligea à se concentrer sur la partie, mangea un pancake et finit par se détendre.

Au bout de la deuxième partie, il risqua un regard en direction du directeur, resté silencieux jusque là. Celui ci sentant que l'enfant en face de lui se sentait de nouveau capable de faire face, en profita pour lui tendre une lettre portant le sceau en forme de blaireau, d'aigle, de lion et de serpent.

De nouveau, il se mit à trembler. Ha mais ça suffit à la fin, que ce mec lui fasse son annonce mais qu'il arrête de lui filer des faux espoirs toutes les deux secondes !

-Tu ne veux pas l'ouvrir ?

Remus eut la force d'envoyer un regard noir au plus grand sorcier du monde. Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

-Ça dit que tu es accepté.

-Non ! Réagit-il en renversant sa tasse de thé d'un faux mouvement.

-Bien sûr, tu n'es pas obligé…

Le garçon le regarda incrédule, c'était impossible. Il s'était fait à l'idée...Il avait fini par se résigner...À moins que…

Il sentit une vague de désespoir l'envahir.

-Vous ne savez pas.

-Que tu es un loup-garou ? Évidemment que si.

Perdu face à la tempête d'émotions qui se déchaînait actuellement dans son cerveau, Remus eut une sorte de breakdown et fut incapable d'articuler quoi que ce soit alors que le directeur lui faisait la liste de toutes les dispositions prises pour son entrée à l'école.

-Alors, quelle est ta réponse ? Demanda Dumbledore après son long monologue.

Blanc. Tout n'est que vide et néant dans sa tête. Tout ce qu'il put sortir fut :

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi prendre la peine de faire ça pour moi ? Pourquoi même y avoir songé ? Je ne suis personne. Il y a deux mois, on a même mis le feu à ma maison pour m'effacer de la surface de la Terre.

-Parce que, Remus...commença le directeur avec une intensité rare brillant dans le fond de ses prunelles.

Cette fois ci pas de décharge mais de l'empathie et un peu de mélange des âmes.

-...parce que, reprit-il, je n'ai jamais rencontré personne qui ne soit pas important...

OoO

oOo

Je poste ça le cerveau ruiné par une journée d'écriture intensive. Please donnez moi vos avis, si c'est trop nul je l'enlèverais peut-être.

Pour l'histoire, la phrase qui a été proposé comme inspiration est apparemment issue de Docteur Who.


End file.
